GR 23 - Ride's End
Location: The Castle in Sacor City POV: Karigan G'ladheon Characters *Karigan G'ladheon *Condor *King Zachary Hillander *Devon Wainwright *Castellan Crowe *Councillor Sperren *Finder *Captain Laren Mapstone *Melry Exiter *Stace G'ladheon *Fastion *Lord Alton D'Yer Characters Referenced *Aeryc *Aeryon *Salvistar *F'ryan Coblebay *Torne *Jendara *Kariny G'ladheon *Saverill *Master Gruntler *Chief Stevic G'ladheon *Ereal M'Farthon *Crane *Lady Estora Coutre Items *Soul-stealing arrows *Professor Berry's Moonstone *Joy Overway's rider brooch *Kariny G'ladheon's troth ring Summary As Karigan arrives at Sacor City, the world begins to slow. She is moving too quickly for guards to interact with her as she dismounts and enters the castle. Time slows further as she walks into the castle, but she is still moving much more quickly than normal. Most people do not notice her passage. She enters the throne room and suddenly returns to normal time as the Wild Ride ends. The shock is very great, and Karigan collapses. As Karigan slowly regains her senses, she perceives herself in a sunlit meadow. She is brought to her senses by a Hillander Terrier licking her face and hand. Four weapons have drawn swords on her, and she can hear the King and councillors discussing her. She says she has a message and it is taken from her by one of the councillors. She stares at the ceiling and notes portraits of the gods, and deceased kings and queens. Karigan is disarmed and dragged to her feet as the King and councillors discuss her fate. Crowe demands that she be locked up in a prison cell, whereas King Zachary prefers that she be placed in a guest room. Captain Mapstone arrives and tells the others that Karigan is a Green Rider. Crowe is not pleased by Captain Mapstone's 'intrusion.' The Captain asks that Karigan be taken to rider barracks. Mapstone shows the king two of the black arrows. Two weapons escort Karigan out of the throne room and to the Rider Barracks. They place her in a small room and demand that she empty her pockets. She does, producing some currency, the bunchberry flower, the bayberry sprig, the moonstone, and Joy's brooch. When he demands that she give up her ring as well, she refuses, she calls the weapon Granite-face, and warns him of her impressive deeds, including killing Torne. The weapon lets her keep the ring and is somewhat pleased about Torne's death. Karigan falls soundly asleep. Karigan awakens some time later, sensing a presence in her room. She grabs the assailant by the hair. It turns out to be Melry, a preteen girl, who has come to check on her and bring food. Karigan apologizes for ripping out a handful of her hair. Melry tends Karigan's whip wound. Melry tells her that the name of her horse is Condor. Karigan tells Melry that F'ryan has died, and consoles Melry slightly. Melry explains that she is a member of the Green Foot, castle pages, and that Captain Mapstone is her adoptive mother. (She was found, newborn, in the rider stables.) they discuss Karigan's brooch. Karigan eats, and they talk about Karigan's day. Karigan goes to a bathing room to bathe. Melry talks the weapon guard into waiting outside the room. Karigan falls asleep in the bath. When she awakens, she dresses and returns to her room. Mel returns, bringing lots of green rider uniforms. Karigan finds some clothing that fits, and informs Mel that she borrowed some clothing from the way-station near North. Mel says she will tell the quartermaster in the morning. Karigan asks Mel to take the love letter to Estora. Karigan falls asleep again. Category:Green Rider Chapter Summaries